


Message

by sonicaspirin



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dave is sad but Joe insist to fuck, Gay Sex, M/M, Memes, sorry dave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicaspirin/pseuds/sonicaspirin
Summary: “Dave，“Joe终于开口了，“你湿透了。““你根本不难过，你一想到我要操你就湿透了。“
Relationships: Joe Seaward/Dave Bayley
Kudos: 1





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> 很短很烂  
> 舅戴 是那个代餐图来的

Joe的手机响了。  
又是Dave的短信。  
Dave说他很难受，写新歌的时候想起来小时候不愉快的回忆，灵感断了，写不出来……他一直在说他很难受。  
Dave大概又发了十几条短信，他语无伦次，杂乱的句子无法表现出他痛苦的十分之一。或许他难受的部分原因是Joe，所以他必须和Joe说。  
Joe让Dave去开个房，老地点，还在Poplar St。  
或许是大部分原因。  
“你知道我有多难过吗？我满脑子都是以前的事，都是你住院时候的事……还有那些不好的感受，那些情绪在淹没我。”  
“JOE"  
"你在乎过我吗？你在乎过我到底怎么想吗？你只想操我。“  
“JOE"  
"JOE SEAWARD"  
“还在607。”  
“我已经到了。“  
-  
Joe到的时候，Dave已经洗过澡了，他穿着浴袍来开门，像一块刚从烤箱里端出来的新鲜樱桃派，散发着吸引人的香味。如果这就是他的目的，那么Dave成功了。Joe心想。他把Dave抵在自己和墙中间，仔细地盯着Dave脸上的红晕，思考着这是水蒸气还是酒精导致的。而Dave还在努力地尝试表达自己的情绪，即使他知道Joe大概从来没有在意过。  
“我好难过。“Dave说。  
“你根本不在乎我在难过什么。“  
“你就只想操我，操我能解决问题吗？“  
“JOE SEAWARD，你就一定要折磨我吗？对我好一点会死吗？“  
Joe没有承认，也没有反驳，可能是默许了，也可能是他根本没有在听Dave说话。他摘下Dave的眼镜放在一旁的桌子上，然后扯开对方浴袍的腰带，把手伸了进去。  
Dave咬着嘴唇，没有说话。  
“Dave，“Joe终于开口了，“你湿透了。“  
“你根本不难过，你一想到我要操你就湿透了。“  
Joe低下头，Dave发丝上的水珠蹭到了Joe脸上。他整个人都冒着湿热的蒸汽，像一滩金色的沼泽，诱惑着无知的路人甘愿下坠，但Joe太了解他了。  
“Shall we ? " Joe亲了亲他的眼角。  
-  
Dave深深的陷入柔软的床铺里，被痛觉逼出的泪水让他的视线有点模糊，但还能看清Joe硬朗的、让他痴迷的肌肉线条，还有汗水从漂亮的下颚划过。  
疼痛、快感和无力感同时压制着他，Dave很想努力直起身，手臂环住Joe的脖颈，像情人一样问他爱不爱自己。像大脑空空如也，唯一的知识就是如何撒娇的情人一样，用颤抖的、甜腻的声音在对方耳边反复确认爱意。  
“你爱我吗？Joe，你爱我吗？“Dave偷偷想着。  
但他不能。Joe希望他在做爱的时候能安静一点，而且他们是朋友。   
Dave也不敢索吻。他在没有名分的性爱里虚度青春，做着白日梦。Dave知道这种白日梦既愚蠢又荒谬，但美好得令人上瘾，让他无法克制，难以拒绝。  
我们只是各取所需而已，这是平等交易。Dave这样说服自己。   
-  
Joe坐在床边上，指间夹着一根细长的香烟，烟雾一点点填充着整个屋子。Dave是乐队唯一一个不抽烟的人，他是主唱，他要对自己的嗓子负责，他也不喜欢烟味，很呛人。  
但是Dave没有制止Joe，像Joe做过的任何一件让他痛苦的事一样，Dave从来没有制止过Joe抽烟，他只是尽量把脸埋在枕头里。日出的光线刺破窗户照在金发上，发丝像碎金一样洒在他的侧脸，光却照不到眼睛里。  
“Dave, 你爱我吗？“Joe突然问到，他任由手里抽了一半的烟掉落在地毯上。  
Dave撑起身子，从凌乱的被子和枕头搭起的堡垒里探出头，浅色的眼睛被香烟落在地上的余烬点亮。  
“我要结婚了。“Joe说。  
Joe起身，拿起皱成一团的衣服走向浴室，直直地踩过Dave眼里的火星。  
烟被踩灭了。


End file.
